


Inoubliable

by Le_Maquis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Maquis/pseuds/Le_Maquis
Summary: Pendant l'émission "Inoubliable", une femme, qui s’appelle Kellin, a declaré qu’elle est tombée amoureuse du Commandant Chakotay. Lorsque les agents de Remuran sont venus pour Kellin, le Captaine lui a donné un choix.Cette histoire est la reponse que je préférerais.





	Inoubliable

Le Capitaine dit “le Commandant, soit nous la leur livrons . . . soit nous ripostons?” Je gel pour un instant. Je pense: 

Je n'y crois pas que c'est possible! Elle m'a dit que nous étions amoureux. Elle m'a dit que je l'aimais elle. C'est difficile à croire. Est-ce que c'est possible d'aimer une autre personne. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible! Je sais que le coeur et l'âme appartiennent à Kathryn Janeway. Je suis sûr de cela. Je pouvais jamais aimer une autre personne. Je pourrais parier ma vie qu'elle a menti. Le mensonge m'offense. C'est ne menace de ma relation avec Kathryn. Il faut arrêter les mensonges. Je dois protèger nos avenir. J'ai décidé d'agir rapidement.

Debout prés du Capitaine, je la regarde dans les yeux bleus. Je veux l’embrasse mais plutôt je poussé le bouton de mon communicateur. "Chakotay à Tuvok." Il répond très vite. "Lieutenant envoye deux agents de sécurité pour escorter Kellin au vaisseau de Ramuran. C'est urgent, elle doit quitter le Voyageur tout de suite." S'il y avait des questions, il ne les a pas posés. Il répond "Oui, Commandant, je fais ça immédiatement. 

Lorsque je tourne, je vois qu'elle a l’air triste mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'être fort. Kellin est très belle mais elle n'est pas la femme pour moi. Mon coeur et mon âme ne sont pas libres. Les agents de sécurité arrivent. Je dis au revoir à Kellin. Je lui souhaite un bon voyage lorsqu’ils quitttent la passerelle.

Je me penche plus proche du capitaine et je chuchote à l'oreille: "Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne suis pas capable de tu donner lorsque nous sommes resté dans le Quadrant Delta - tel qu'une maison, le mariage et les enfants. Mais en depit de cela, je t’aime et personne ne sera nous sépare. D'ici, jamais plus nous ne permettrons à personne de nuire à notre relation. Killin était une menace à notre relation. Kathryn reste silencieuse. Cependant elle marche vers sa chaise. Elle s’assit. Lieutenant Tuvok retourne à la passerelle et a pris son poste. Je m’assis à côté de Kathryn. Sur l'écran nous voyons que le vaisseau de Ramuran a disparu. Kellin va retourner à Ramura donc Kathryn et moi sommes soins et saufs. Je peux sentir ses cheveux - l'odour de jasmin. Sa présence me détends. Je me sents mieux. Je tends la main et nous nous sommes entremêlés les doigts sur la console. La route à la Terre est très longue mais ensemble nous nous y rendrons. Notre relation est extrêmement solide.


End file.
